Cure My Sorrow
by Hyisenth
Summary: Megan Webber is your average girl but she has a horrible past that Haunts her dreams, but how is it that her past is somehow connected to Thane's as well. This and more in this story. ThanexOC please review they're much appreciated. Rated M to be safe .
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is please enjoy oh I apologize ahead of time if people seem out of character. Oh and I own nothing except my OC.**

Big bright emerald eyes flooded with fear and tears looked directly at her big sister. The ten year old girl runs to her older sister just five years her elder. Time seems to go in slow motion as the fifteen year old beckons her younger sibling to her.

"Big sister" time seems to slow as the young life runs to her older sibling. The older girl's smile falters as an audible click of a gun is heard. She can't do anything she sees the barrel of a gun rise just behind her little sister and- BAM!.

"Ms. Webber wake up. I opened my eyes and stared into the little blue face of a 5 year old asari.

"I'm sorry Melody must have dozed off" I apologized.

"How can you doze off when we're watching Snow White" she replied pouting.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately so I'm kinda tired. I didn't mean to fall asleep little one" I smiled with droopy eyes.

"You need your sleep I read on the externet that any race needs a good nights sleep or they wont be able to function correctly. That or your brain will shut down your body so you can get some good rest" I chuckled at the 7 year old greenish blue Salarian named Ewon. He was very smart for his age always saying how he is going to grow up to be a great scientist one day.

"I know Ewon I'm not trying to purposely lose sleep" I said with a smile as he nodded turning back to the film.

"Forget sleep I can stay awake forever and not get tired." Jaws an 6 year old palish red Krogan bellowed.

"You wont be saying that when you fall asleep during battle." I chuckled. Like any other Krogan Jaws wanted to grow up and kill things. My name is Megan Webber and I run a day care center at the Citadel for any race out there and I love my job. I looked up at the clock it was 5:00 pm.

"Alright kiddos time to get your things together your parents will be here any second." As if on cue their parents came walking through the door and were greeted happily by their children.

"Mommy can we stay just a little longer I want to spend more time with " Melody asked with a little whine.

"I'm sorry Melody but we can't remember we're going to the mall when we leave" her mother spoke with a smile.

"Hmm is it ok dad if we go to I need to get some more slides for my microscope." Ewon said while pulling that exact object from his backpack, I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Yeah we should go to, to check out the weapon store dad" Jaws shouted hitting his chest with his fist. I smiled again knowing that he'll make a great Krogan warrier one day.

" you should come with us." Melody proclaimed with a huge smile.

"I would but I can't what about another time" I asked crouching down to her level with a smile.

"If you need we can pay for you" Melody's mom stated with a smile.

"Oh no I couldn't take your credits. Trust me I'm fine please just go have fun" I exclaimed with a smile. Well yes I wasn't the richest person on the Citadel but I didn't like to take people's money.

"Alright then take care thank you again for taking care of my daughter."

"Always a pleasure" I waved them goodbye as they left for their shopping adventure. Looking around a replaced everything the way it was. Shutting off everything then the lights I left and went to my house.

"Did you hear whats going at the mall." I froze my key in the lock.

"I hope those kids are alright." This time I looked over at the voices to see two Quarians talking about it.

"Hey I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear. Whats going on in the mall?" I asked.

"This gang took over the mall and took three little kids hostage. They're holding them until C-sec...Hey where are you going." I was already bolting for the mall I dodge citizens that were in my way. I had to make it to the mall I had too.

"No"

When I arrived I saw C-Sec officers standing outside along with three other men. One seemed to be wearing black and red armor and had a crap load of weapons on his back. The two others that seem to follow him were of a different race than

him, him being human. There was a Turain in blue armor but a part of his collar looked liked it was burned off. The next one wore a brownish kind of leather, when I looked closer I noticed it was a Drell.

"Hey what are you doing standing around out here shouldn't you be in there" anger was staring to rise in me they should be in there helping them.

"Look ma'am we know your upset about the situation but-"

"You just think im upset you should be rescuing those kids in there" I yelled. "You guys need to get off your lazy freaking butts and get in there"

"Ma'am you need to calm down we can't go in there without out getting the hostages killed now do you want that" The Turian that I was yelling at growled his answer at me and I back down with a grumble.

"?" I turned to see Melody's mom along with Jaw's and Ewon's parents staring at me.

"Oh good your safe" I said and sighed running up to them.

"Yes but our children aren't. I'm so frightened for them. Whats going to happen to my poor little Melody" Melody's mom started to cray as Ewon's dad held her trying to comfort her.

"They wouldn't let me go back in there and kill those gang members for taking my son." Jaw's father growled punching the nearby wall.

"Don't worry I'm going to get them back no one hurts my kids non one" I cracked my knuckles and started to head for the entrance and almost got there and was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think your going miss" I turned to see the man before in the red and black armor then it dawned on me this was Commander Shepard.

"Your Commander Shepard its so nice to meet you I'm a big fan" I smiled shaking his hand he smiled back.

"So your going to try to say those hostages shouldn't we still be thinking this through" He chuckled lightly and I froze smile now gone from my face. I caught a glimpse of the Drell following tense slight I guess he knew what I was about to do.

"Ok as you know I am a big fan and please don't let my earlier action from expressing my self be deterred for what I'm about to do." With a fast hand I slapped him hard across the face making the Turian following him go slightly wide eyed.

"How can you think about whether to do something about this situation? There are innocent lives on the line here. Now I'm going to go in there and save my kids you are welcome to join me if you like" I glared at him for a second longer before turning around.

"Your kids?" I looked back around to notice that the Drell took a step forward as he spoke.

"Yes the ones I take care of at the Day care center" I smiled apologetically at Shepard who was now rubbing his sore cheek. Nodding to them I took off running into the mall. I wasn't armed or armored I just hoped that whoever was waiting for me in side would listen to reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope u enjoy it ^^**

Luckily I entered the mall with no more further interruptions form C-Sec. When I got in side my eyes went wide with horror. The place was freaking huge how was I supposed to know where the gang and my kids were.

"Crap just my luck" I was getting frustrated. Slowly I walked through the mall looking around every corner just in case. I swear I had this weird feeling a zombie was gonna pop out of no where and try to eat me.

"Ok Megan watching Dawn of the dead last night is getting you no where fast." I placed a hand on my shaking head. How ironic is it to watch a zombie movie the night before when the people are in a mall then ending up in a mall trying to find your young friends.

"Lets see" I started to think before I hit my forehead with the bottom of my hand. "Great I should have asked where they were last that would've made it so much easier" just as I was about to walk further along a hand was placed firmly on my shoulder. My eyes grew wide and I screamed turning around.

"Die zombie!" I heard a groan and opened my eyes. In front of me was the Turian from before but he had the end of a golf club on the top of his head. He looked non to happy. Wait how did I get a golf club in my hand.

"One I'm not a zombie and two why would you even think I'm a zombie in the first place. I know I have a scar across my face and obvious I'm better looking than one also." The Turian did a little pose his head tilted upwards it was kinda funny so I giggle slightly.

"I'm sorry about that I just watch a zombie movie last night and it happened to place in a mall so I am a little on edge" I told him apologetically. That is when I saw Shepard and that Drell with him.

"What I haven't figured out is before Garrus touched your shoulder you didn't have a golf club in your hands but when he did you hit him with one that came out of no where" Shepard chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I'm still trying to figure that out myself" I chuckled lightly before I dropped the object that now had a bent in it shaped like a Turian head.

"Hey where do you think your going" Shepard now stood in front of me.

"Where do you think I'm going to save my kids now if you'll excuse me" I continued to walk forward until I was stopped by yet another body in my way this time it was the Drell.

"If you wish to find the kids that you look after then I suggest you don't go head first into things" I stared up at the Drell and sighed crossing arms over chest.

"Are you that desperate that we need to think this thing through first if you are I still think your idea is stupid. If you tell me that same answer again then your stupid and I wont wait here and do nothing while the ones I care about are in trouble got it Commander" I glared at him and feel his comrades stiffen at what I had just said.

"No we came to help you out. I was wrong to say what I did out there and yes it was stupid" Shepard stated and every word he spoke I knew he was speaking the truth. Now I felt bad for telling him all that crap before.

"Thank you and I'm also sorry for calling you stupid and all that" I looked down watching my feet shuffle.

"Hey its ok cheer up besides I've been called a lot worse" I looked up at Shepard he was smiling warmly.

"You got some balls standing up to Shepard tell you the truth he probably needs it" Garrus laughed.

"Laugh it up Garrus" Shepard told him not amused. I looked at the Drell again he wasn't much of a talker was he.

Ok now lets-" A scream broke through the mall and I immediately rushed to it hearing Shepard and his gang following close behind. We ran up some stairs, stopping before going into a room. Quietly I crept into the room crouching behind a crate.

"Shut up you little brats" A Krogan growled at my kids which made me even more angry. Looking at this Krogan I knew he was the leader of the gang. He was big and by the marks on his armor I could tell he has seen a lot of battles.

"Just wait till gets here she put you in time out for the rest of your life" Melody bravely shouted at the Krogan who just laughed.

"I'd like to see her try" as this conversation was drawing out I started to hold onto the charms on my necklace while lightly moving them around with my fingers. Memories of tears and blood started to enter my head.

"No don't remember that not here" I whispered to myself shaking my head trying to rid myself of the memories and succeeding. When doing this I didn't notice that the Drell following Shepard looked my way eyes showing small signs of suspicion.

"Hey Krogan release my kids" I yelled stepping out from behind the crate earning shocked faces from Shepard and his crew. I waved to them behind my back to make sure they stay where they're at and continued to glare at the Krogan.

"" all three oh my kids shouted in joy and Melody even started to run towards me but the Krogan caught her.

"So your the human I keep hearing about from these brats. The almighty huh? More like the pathetic human." The Krogan growled smirking at me and looking me up and down. Disgusting idiot.

"You know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover" places hands on hips " I might just surprise you." I smirked.

"Hmm you've made a point what if I give you back this little Asari and she wont get hurt" the Krogan let Melody go motioning her to run my way but something wasn't right. Melody started to run towards me then I heard it the click of a gun's safety being turned off. Everything started to turn into what happened ten years ago and I couldn't have it.

"Melody!" I yelled running at her and within a second the Krogan pulled the trigger of his shotgun while I grabbed Melody turning around and taking the full blast of the shot.

"?" Melody's voice sounded worried and scared.

"Dang it that hurt" I winced and smiled weakly at Melody and she hugged me giggling happily.

"How did you know" the Krogan asked with a growl and that is when I let go of Melody and charged at the Krogan kicking him square in the jaw and making him fall from the surprise.

"Shepard take these out of don't ask questions just go I got this idiot" I heard movement and was glad that Shepard had listened and was taking the kids to safety.

"I'll kill you" All of a sudden the Krogan charged. My eyes grew wide and it was too late he hit me and sent me crashing into the window cracking it.

Shepard was now outside looking up into the room where they left the girl and Krogan at. He watched as the kids were reunited with their parents and smiled. Though he was still worried for the girl.

"EDI patch into the security camera at the mall where that girl is at and transfer it to my omni tool" He told the AI which she did and now he was watching the while scene take place in that room.

"Ok that hurt" I groaned falling to my knees. I was then grabbed by the throat and thrown into the window again. This time the window didn't hold me in its weakened state sending me flying out the window. I heard screams from below but I quickly grabbed hold of the window sill and pray I wouldn't fall.

"Your still alive?" The Krogan bellowed standing over me. This time an idea hit me. Thinking quickly I swung into the window knocking the Krogan away from window with me landing on top of him.

"Yes I'm still very much alive thank you" I told him with a teasing smile just to aggravate him and boy did it do more than aggravate him.

I was thrown off him and landed on the wall. I dodge a punch by the Krogan barely and my eyes grew wide at the huge dent in the wall where my head used to be. Now I was regretting making this Krogan angrier because right now he kept on trying to punch me and I had no idea how I was able to keep up my dodging.

"Stop moving human" he growled.

"Um sorry but I think I like moving you know I love to keep my face and body intact." I stated now wishing I never sent Shepard away. Dodging one more attack I decided to go on the offense and kicked the Krogan in the gut before punching him in the face. Ok so if any of you guys are thinking about punching a Krogan anytime soon don't.

"Crap that hurt" tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I held my hand. Looking at my hand I noticed it swelling up and not forgetting the cracking sounds I heard after I punched him I came to a diagnosis that my hand was broken.

"Pathetic" the Krogan growled spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"Yous not looking to good there yourself" I glared at him.

"I'll make you wish you never came here." He then charged at him again. How is he able to keep going like that. I didn't dodge fast enough and he had me by my throat and holding me through the broken window so now I knew if he'd dropped me I wouldn't be able to safe myself. Then he let go but I grabbed onto his arm and dragged him with me. This is when I discovered the drop was from the 5th story window. Why did the mall have to be so huge.

We plummeted to the ground and when we landed I landed on top of the Krogan. Luckily I was ok and didn't get hurt but I couldn't say the same for the gang leader. The fall knocked him out cold but he was loosing a lot of blood. I backed away from him as C-Sec officers came up to him and hauled his wounded but to jail.

"!" I turned to be tackled to the ground by my three kids and I laughed.

"Are you three ok" I asked them my smiled fading to a concerned look.

"We are fine thank you for saving us" Ewon spoke my a small smile on his face.

" thank you thank you so much for saving my Melody" Melody's mom came running over to me followed by the other two parents and they all gave me a group hug that was squeezing the life out of me.

"I'm glad to see them safe" I smiled and waved them goodbye before turning to see Shepard and his comrades behind me. He also had a huge smile on his face.

"Good job there Webber saw the whole thing on my omni tool. I had the AI on my ship hack the security cameras" he stated making me chuckle.

"Thanks but I don't think I was that good I dodge most the time and now my hand is broken." I sighed

"I have the best doctor on my ship we can get you looked over and take care of your hand for you" Shepard spoke with a smile.

"Thanks that would be good because I don't think my hand is supposed to grow to the size of a baseball mitt. They laughed and we headed toward Shepard's ship. That is when I started to get dizzy and see black spots. Then I fell to the ground before I blacked out I was caught and heard someone voice but after darkness took over me.


End file.
